The Galley
by thewibblywobblywolf
Summary: Their galley isn't impeccable. A short ficlet I wrote about the galley of the Thousand Sunny.


**AN: Just something short I wrote.**

**The Galley**

Their galley is not impeccable. The table is covered with all sorts of indentations and marks caused by many a fierce fights between Captain and crew over food. There's a burn mark in the ceiling from when Usopp decided that "the Great Captain Usopp-sama shall do you the honor of keeping you company, Sanji-kun!". It had ended with Usopp's experiment exploding in his face and Sanji kicking him out, but not before making him clean up as much as possible. There's a cut in the wall from when Zoro drew his swords a bit to widely when he and Sanji had a fight and three small holes in another wall from when Nami threw a fork at Luffy - and missed - in an attempt to make him stop stealing food. Though Franky had raved quite a bit for every little thing he knows that these are just the kind of things you don't repair.

There are no food stains though, not anywhere. There's no way there could be, with a Cook who never will let a single drop or crumb go to waste and a Captain with a tendency to eat everything within reach, without exception. The garbage chute Franky so foolishly had installed before getting to know the crew is in the same state. It is meant to lead leftovers to a dispositioning system that leaves the food in the sea for fishes and other sea creatures to eat, but on the Thousand Sunny there is no such thing as leftovers for the very same reason that there are no food stains.

On the far wall sits a paper. It isn't extravagant or colourful, but it's big and it means a lot, a bit like one of Nami's maps. The only thing decorating the smooth white is a list of names written in a Nami's loopy handwriting. It is a list of all the places they've visited together. From Shell Town - a name which Nami had worked hard to drag out of a sleeping Zoro and oblivious Luffy - to Whiskey Peak, to Fishman Island and so on, forever gaining a new name for every destination. None of them will ever forget a place they have been, for they have been there together, but sometimes it's nice to be reminded.

The counters and stove are all imacculately clean, but only because Sanji won't stand dirt in his kitchen. If not for him the shining counters would in all likelihood be covered in stains of dirt and sticky fingerprints. That's not to say that there isn't anything on the counters, though. No, there's a kettle always at hand near the stove, for both Robin and Brook - and occasionally, when he feels like catering, Sanji - to heat water for their preffered beverages in. There is a cutting board as well, ready for use whenever it's needed. It might damage Sanji's precious kitchen knives to cut against the hard marble of the countertops, after all.

There is a closet, no a pantry, almost completely hidden, that's there for the sole reason of holding their alcohol supply. It's big, but almost always depleted after a night of drinking on board. Franky will never forget when he was showing his new friends around and the appreciative nod Zoro gave him when the pantry was revealed.

Next to it is an even bigger pantry, always stocked with barrels, boxes, cans, jars and every container you can imagine holding food. They're all needed, and often run out, as the black hole they all call Captain just can't seem to stop raiding the poor storage space for meat in the middle of the night. Inside the pantry is a cabinet, filled with sweets, reserved for the days when Chopper gets such a sweet tooth that he comes to Sanji asking for sweets. Not even the harsh Cook can completely resist Chopper's big, brown eyes, and so the reindeer-human usually gets what he wants.

It's warm and homely and always filled with the most mouth-watering smells you can imagine, courtesy of the Cook himself. That the day Sanji makes shit food will be the End of the World can be agreed on by all who tastes it, even Zoro admits so to himself.

It isn't impeccable, but it's home, and it's _perfect._


End file.
